


Дар Божий

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mpreg, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Авраам родил Исаака, но был морально не готов.





	Дар Божий

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Дар Божий  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5639 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин, Роза Бенджамин, Эфрам Сэмюэлс, Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** MPREG, вольное обращение с историей королевства Гильбоа  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Авраам родил Исаака, но был морально не готов.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2018 - "Дар Божий"

В первый раз Сайласа стошнило на срочном военном совете, который созвали по просьбе Абнера с самого утра. Беда пришла, откуда не ждали: со спокойного побережья Cимеонова моря — побережья, которое он считал своим с самого начала войны. Опытный полководец всегда ожидает подвоха, но Сайлас пока еще не набрал достаточно опыта. И с утра беспорядки в Симеоновых провинциях показались ему не недоразумением, вызванным засухой и отсутствием снабжения, как пытался убедить его советник Меррин, а недостойным коварством. Советника-то можно понять: он сам был с востока, и от вопроса, не стоит ли выслать карательные отряды, побледнел и пошатнулся. А вот отчего в следующую секунду Сайласа потянуло в туалет, так, что пришлось зажать рот рукой, Сайлас так и не понял. Желудок у него всегда был луженый: отец смеялся — хоть гвоздями корми, переварит. Да и то, чем кормили, недалеко ушло от гвоздей... впрочем, о семье было лучше не вспоминать — иначе опять стошнит. 

И ладно бы выпил вчера — но полковнику Бенджамину давно уже было не до алкоголя, если не считать вечерний стаканчик виски для успокоения нервов. 

Сайлас посмотрел на чуть позеленевшее лицо в зеркале и списал все на волнение. Когда-то его вот так же тошнило в первый школьный день. Он ополоснул лицо, распрямил плечи и, вернувшись к слегка обеспокоенным советникам, сообщил о своем решении: отправить в провинцию Симеона гуманитарную помощь — и сопровождение, чтобы успокоить особо горячих. Слава Богу, теперь ему было, на что отправлять — спасибо отвоеванному Порту Изобилия и деньгам шурина. 

Дурнота постепенно проходила. Сайлас распустил военный совет, опустился в мягкое кожаное кресло. В бывшем дворце Веспера Абаддона все дышало роскошью — нарочитой, излишней: мраморные полы, фрески на потолке, мебель из красного дерева и прочее. Сайласа это устраивало — заняв этот дворец, он смог наконец разговаривать как равный с семейством Кроссов. Смог посвататься к их дочери. «Деньги идут к деньгам», — всегда говорил отец. Хотя у самого обычно не было ни гроша...

Но теперь от запаха дорогой кожи Сайласа опять затошнило. Сэмюэлс наверняка скажет, что это знак — пора ему выезжать из чужого дворца, где до сих пор, кажется, не выветрился запах крови. Пора восстанавливать из руин Шайло и перебираться туда. 

Он подозвал новенькую секретаршу, которую завел по настоянию Розы. «Дорогой, никто уже не говорит „секретарша“, это называется личный ассистент». 

Еще совсем недавно он не нуждался в секретаре, его обязанности прекрасно выполнял лейтенант Хэнсон. Но уж коли он собрался поменять окопы на дворец...

— Что у нас дальше по программе?

— Вы собирались утвердить новый флаг Гильбоа, сэр, — сказала высокая чернокожая девушка с легким ацентом Южных территорий. — Архитекторы ждут, чтобы вы одобрили проект застройки Шайло. 

— Флаг, — сказал Сайлас. — Ну конечно. Флаг. 

У него до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что это реально. Единая Гильбоа — и пусть она пока трещит по швам, сшитыми на живую нитку, пусть на севере и на юге — а сегодня оказалось, еще и на востоке — ничего пока не успокоилось, у него все-таки получилось из кучки озлобленных, воюющих территорий сделать целое государство. 

Это стоило всей пролитой крови; стоило женитьбы.

— Позовите преподобного. Если мы утвердим флаг, я хочу, чтобы он его благословил. 

Девушка кивнула. Понизила голос.

— Было еще одно сообщение. Личного характера. 

Она протянула Сайласу маленький листок бумаги, где было написано:

«От тебя совсем нет вестей. Я волнуюсь. Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной, когда сможешь. Х.П.»

Сайласа эта записка растрогала и раздосадовала одновременно. 

— Я подумала, что миссис Бенджамин не обязательно это видеть. 

Интересно. Сайлас поднял голову: 

— Я ведь нанял вас по совету моей супруги. 

— Я служу полковнику, — сказала она, без труда выдержав его взгляд. — И Гильбоа.

— Тебя зовут Томасина, верно? 

— Так точно, сэр. 

— Что ж. Мне будет приятно иметь на своей стороне такого... преданного сотрудника. 

 

На оранжевом, как пламя, полотнище — четкая белая бабочка. Сайлас снова вспомнил тот летний день, когда Господь послал ему корону — живую, трепещущую, яркую. 

— Этот, — сказал он, и никто не осмелился возразить. Весь этот бесконечный сонм офицеров и советников постепенно отучался возражать своему лидеру. Своему будущему королю — сейчас, глядя на флаг, Сайлас был как никогда уверен в этом.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты благословил знамя. Публично. Собери всю свою паству, Эфрам. Это стоит того. Подумай, сколько мы к этому шли.

— Мы все еще в пути, — сказал преподобный. Они были в кабинете одни: секретарша ушла за кофе. Сайлас распахнул окно. В Новой Надежде было лето, тополиный пух заметал улицы. 

— Он приведет меня к цели. Тебе ли этого не знать.

— Он говорил с тобой?

Сайлас улыбнулся уголком рта:

— Он все время говорит со мной. 

Сайлас так и не понял, отчего Господь его выбрал — хоть Сэмюэлс и пытался объяснить. Но теперь уже не представлял себя без направляющей Божьей руки, без Его присутствия. 

— Мне был сон. — Преподобный задумчиво глядел на рукав Сайласа. 

— К добру или к худу? — По его правой руке ползла крупная желто-черная гусеница. Сайлас хотел щелчком согнать ее, но Эфрам помешал — снял ее с дорогой ткани и пересадил на цветок в китайской вазе. И улыбнулся.

— Определенно к добру. Я думаю, скоро ты получишь радостную весть, Сайлас.

 

Радостная весть запаздывала, восток не успокаивался, а Сайласа продолжало тошнить каждое утро. Он позвал врача, но тот только мекал, разводил руками и не сказал ничего определенного. Сайлас, впрочем, от эскулапа ничего другого и не ждал. 

— Похоже, что вас травят, полковник, — озабоченно сказал Абнер.

— Похоже, — согласился Сайлас. — Как ты думаешь, кто?

— В первый раз вас стошнило, когда началась буза на востоке. 

— Советник Меррин, — проговорил Сайлас. — Как жаль, что у него такое слабое здоровье. 

— Я всегда говорил, что ему не следует так много курить, — кивнул Абнер. 

Наутро местная газета из наспех отстроенного после бомбежки бюро опубликовала некролог по безвременно ушедшему советнику, но мутить Сайласа так и не перестало; вдобавок голова начала кружиться. А еще ему все время хотелось — до удивления, до постоянной тяжести в паху. Скучный семейный долг с худой и холодной Розой превратился в страстную скачку, так что молодая жена смотрела на него совсем новыми глазами. До боли хотелось уехать к Хелен — но и дороги были неспокойны, и — что гораздо хуже — под неусыпным взглядом новоиспеченных родственников улизнуть бы не удалось. А Роза взяла и не допустила его в спальню, сказав, что плохо себя чувствует. Ночью Сайлас спал плохо, и ему снилось, будто он ловит рыбу, стоя по колено в ручье недалеко от пастбища. Одну рыбину поймал быстро, а другая так трепыхалась, что чуть не сорвалась с крючка, и пришлось перехватить ее руками — склизкую, вырывающуюся. Сайлас проснулся и услышал, как в туалете выворачивает Розу. Прежде, наверное, он испытал бы брезгливость или недоумение — настолько это не сочеталось с аккуратно-подтянутым образом его жены. Но теперь он в первый раз, кажется, почувствовал к ней искреннюю симпатию. И страх — может, они с Абнером ошиблись врагом? 

На сей раз к доктору обратилась Роза, и тот отправил ее на анализы. Через несколько дней она вернулась из клиники, сияя, и чуть не кинулась Сайласу на шею. 

Добрая весть. Преподобный, как всегда, не соврал. Сайлас весь остаток дня провел рядом с Розой. Теперь уж он смотрел на жену по-новому: как на хрупкую шкатулку с сокровищем внутри, которую надлежит беречь. Образ собственной матери, брюхатой и погасшей, он тщательно прогонял из памяти. Это его жена и его дитя — у них все будет по-другому. Роза еще больше зацвела от мужнего внимания, а Сайлас перестал чувствовать себя бедным солдатом, топчущим дорогие ковры. Нет; он был будущим отцом, тем, кто подарит Гильбоа стабильность, чье дело продолжит наследник — или наследница.

Вечером явился преподобный, и Сайлас заключил его в объятия:

— Ты пришел нас поздравить.

— Верно, — кивнул Сэмюэлс, — вас. 

И попросил разговора наедине.

 

— Да ты шутить изволишь, — сказал Сайлас, но невольно потянулся к бутылке виски. Преподобный перехватил его руку и убрал бутылку подальше в бар.

— Не надо тебе сейчас пить.

Рехнулся, решил Сайлас. После того, что случилось с его женой и детьми — совершенно точно рехнулся. Не надо было, наверное, говорить ему о беременности Розы... хотя преподобный, кажется, и так о ней знал. Иногда это то еще бремя — быть с Богом на прямой линии. 

— Твой сон про рыб был вещим, — совершенно серьезно продолжал Сэмюэлс. — У вас родится двое детей. Девочка у Розы. И мальчик у тебя. 

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, Эфрам. Может, хочешь слетать на мирный курорт? Это я могу устроить... У нас тут — какой отдых.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как говорится в Книге. Эйрем родил Эймина, Эймин родил Нельсона... 

— Нельсон родил Саймона, — машинально отозвался Сайлас. Отец когда-то основательно вбил в него знание Книги. — Но все же прекрасно понимают, что это...

— Иносказание, — раздражающе-мягким тоном закончил преподобный. — Так принято считать, это правда. Потому что сейчас мало кто из мужчин сам может подарить жизнь. Они более не отмечены Богом. А ты отмечен, Сайлас. 

По спине у него прошел холодок. Чертовому преподобному поневоле начинаешь верить. Поэтому Сайлас и был так рад иметь его союзником. Но подобные шутки...

— Те люди были первыми на этой земле. Царями, основателями нашего рода. И они под сердцем держали сыновей своих, и передавали им землю и царство. Господь считает, что и ты, Сайлас из рода Бенджаминова, достоин такой чести. 

— Да какая ж это честь. — Он снова вспомнил собственную мать, которая в тридцать с лишним выглядела на пятьдесят; вспомнил тяжелый, выпирающий из-под простенького платья живот, материн плач в ванной после очередного выкидыша. Скривился.

— Это дар Божий, — сказал Сэмюэлс восхищенным полушепотом, и это восхищение убедило Сайласа. И по-настоящему напугало.

— При всем уважении и к тебе и к Нему — как Он хочет, чтобы я это сделал? Как я, прости меня, должен рожать?

Преподобный хмыкнул:

— Ты никогда не задумывался, почему кесарево сечение называют именно так?

 

Он до конца не поверил преподобному, хотя раньше Сэмюэлс ему не врал. Но странное самочувствие продолжалось, и Сайласу пришлось отправиться на обследование в бывшую частную клинику Абаддона. Врачи там были чрезвычайно предупредительными: опасались, как бы их не спалили вместе с больницей. Сайлас скучал в роскошной палате, принимал телефонограммы с фронта и мысленно перестраивал клинику в госпиталь: в одну эту палату сколько раненых можно уложить с удобством. 

После сдачи анализов лица врачей из приветливых стали откровенно обеспокоенными, так что Сайлас задумался, что хуже: обещанное Сэмюэлсом «чудо» или рак. Он торопил докторов — пресса и так уже начала строить гипотезы о причине, по которой любимый лидер пропал с экранов. А если, не дай Бог, узнают, что за анализы он сдает...

Созвали консилиум; и после выпихнули к Сайласу перепуганного врача. Не иначе, тянули соломинку — кому идти к полковнику с такой вестью. 

— Мы провели очень тщательный осмотр, сэр. Диагноз не оставляет никаких сомнений. Вы... у вас будет ребенок, сэр.

После было еще много слов: аномалия, гормональная перестройка, околоплодные воды, извлечение плода... Сайлас пытался слушать, но все перекрывал звенящий в голове голос отца: «Баба, ты и есть баба!»

Он выписался будто в тумане. Хуже всего, что нельзя было никому об этом рассказать. Разумеется, с Розой поделиться придется, но больше всего Сайласу хотелось сейчас посоветоваться с Абнером или Хэнсоном. Или до смерти напиться — с ними же, хотя доктор и объяснил, что алкоголь ему теперь запрещен.

Да как бы не так...

Заперевшись у себя в спальне по возвращении, он щедро плеснул себе любимого астерийского виски. 

«Привыкай, — злорадно сказал он чужому, заведшемуся внутри. — Сидел бы там, где тебе следует — не увидел бы ничего крепче яблочного сока». 

Роза, как хорошая жена, стучалась к нему, беспокоилась.

— Сайлас? Что сказали врачи?

Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось с ней разговаривать. Он думал почему-то о Хелен и чувствовал себя виноватым. Бедняжка так хочет детей, а у нее никак не выходит. Сайлас был готов дать ей ребенка — несмотря на плохую наследственность и на то, что малышу придется расти бастардом. Сайлас хотел этого — младенца на руках у Хелен, которого он будет целовать, оказываясь в своем убежище. 

Его чистая, добрая Хелен не роптала, когда Сайлас женился на другой. Она понимала, для чего это нужно — по крайней мере, он тешил себя этой мыслью. Она и беременности Розы не обрадуется, а такая весть и вовсе может ее сломить...

Что там; она едва не сломала самого полковника Бенджамина. 

Позже в дверь опять постучали — на сей раз осторожно. 

— Сэр. Народ волнуется. Советник Хэнсон спрашивает, что сказать прессе по поводу вашего отсутствия. 

За дверью стояла его персональный ассистент. Безупречно-аккуратная, бездетная. 

— Пресса здесь?

— Под окном гостиной. 

— Я сейчас выйду на балкон, — пообещал Сайлас. — Сам им все объясню. 

Она собиралась бесшумно выскользнуть, но Сайлас ее окликнул:

— Томасина. Я бы хотел попросить тебя об одной услуге...

На балкон он вышел в парадной форме с блестящими полковничьими звездами на плечах — и пусть только посмеют сказать, будто он слишком молод, чтобы их носить, — после взятия Порта и Новой Надежды. Но, похоже, радостно выкликавшая его толпа ничего такого и не подумает.

— Сайлас! Наш лидер! Сайласа в короли! Даешь!

Он поднял руки над головой — и люди смолкли.

— Я знаю, вы беспокоились о том, куда я уезжал, и я благодарю вас за это. Я был в паломничестве. Мне нужно было уединиться, чтобы Господь подсказал мне путь...

Люди радовались. Над дворцовой площадью реяли новые оранжевые флаги. Все было почти в порядке. 

— Не нужно бы тебе лгать о намерениях Господа, — сказал вечером преподобный. 

— Желаешь, чтобы я сказал им правду? Что их лидера... обрюхатили?

— Разве ты не видишь, — глаза Сэмюэлса горели радостным, почти фанатичным огнем. — Он поставил тебя на одну ступень с царями. Он дал тебе собственную династию. Ему не нужно церемоний: в Его глазах ты уже король.

Сайлас перестал хмуриться. Ради такого можно девять месяцев и потерпеть. В конце концов, сколько он терпел — в грязи, в окопах, под обстрелом?

Но сообщать новость супруге он все же отправил преподобного.

Роза не обрадовалась — и Сайлас снова ощутил к ней симпатию.

— Что же, — спросила она ломко, — неужели Господь считает меня недостойной, чтобы выносить сына?

— Вы подарите ему прекрасную дочь, — мирно сказал Сэмюэлс. Но Роза нервно мяла в руках платок. Сайлас понял: ей не нравилось чувствовать себя ненужной.

Впрочем, беспокоиться ей незачем. Сайлас женился на ней не столько ради детей, сколько ради денег — и все Кроссы это прекрасно понимали. 

 

На следующий день в газетах писали о паломничестве и о взрыве в клинике: теракт совершили остатки сил Абаддона, недовольные тем, что больницу хотят превратить в госпиталь для гелвуйских солдат. Преподобный отслужил панихиду по погибшим врачам и потом косился на Сайласа, но тот только пожимал плечами.

Роза закономерно выставила мужа из спальни. Отговорилась со смешком — мол, им теперь обоим надо беречь ребенка. Но Сайлас подозревал: ей было брезгливо спать с ним... таким.

Они договорились обо всем довольно быстро. К Сайласу приставили врача — одного из тех, кто обследовал его. Этот доктор чудом не оказался среди жертв взрыва: в тот день взял выходной. Судьба коллег сделала его тихим и сговорчивым. Сэмюэлс где-то взял молчаливую медсестру. Решено было, что Сайлас, когда придет его время, отправится в больницу якобы повидать жену.

И выйдет оттуда свободным человеком. А Роза — с двумя «близнецами». 

Больше всего Сайлас боялся, что она сдаст его брату. Но Роза, кажется, твердо уяснила, кому теперь должна быть верна. Уильям периодически хмыкал насчет того, что Сайлас растолстел на их, Кроссовых, харчах, но больше никаких комментариев не делал. 

Он плюнул на все, снова отговорился паломничеством и поехал к Хелен. И загонял ее за выходные так, что она взмолилась:

— Господи, я и правда больше не могу! Да что это с тобой, мой хороший?

— Просто соскучился, — отдышавшись, ответил Сайлас. Хелен счастливо засмеялась, поглаживая его по волосам. Стало немного легче.

 

Когда Сайлас вернулся, ему стало не до ребенка. Восточное побережье все не успокаивалось, да еще в Порт Изобилия пришли советские корабли с «гуманитарной помощью» для гефских братьев, и погасшая было заварушка разгорелась снова. Успокаивая советников, убалтывая послов и мотаясь в зону Порта на вертушке, как прежде, он почти забыл о том, что с ним случилось; вернее, решил, что можно не вспоминать. Его скоро перестало тошнить, и слова преподобного почти стерлись из памяти.

Правда, в одну из нечастых ночей, что он проводил во дворце, Сайлас обнаружил себя в кухне перед открытым холодильником, в тщетном поиске банки пикулей. Прислугу он отослал, и теперь с досадой перебирал банки, не веря, что беременную Розу совсем не тянет на соленое.

Томасина появилась на кухне тенью. 

— Я могу вам помочь?

Пикули каким-то чудом появились на кухне всего через полчаса. Сайлас надеялся, что «персональный ассистент» не сделает никаких выводов. А если сделает — промолчит. Он съел почти целую банку; а ночью проснулся от кошмара. Ему снилось, что рыба, которую он ловил, неведомым образом оказалась у него в животе и трепыхается там, режет внутренности острыми плавниками, желая выбраться наружу. 

Он продолжал пить свой вечерний виски, рассудив, что раз уж Господу угоден младенец — пусть Господь его и защищает. В конце концов, старший Бенджамин квасил без перерыва, и ничего, сын у него скоро получит корону. Хотя особой заслуги отца в этом нет…

 

— Ну и ну, любовь моя, — сказала Хелен, похлопав его по животу. — Может, не надо тебе есть столько мучного?

Было тепло; они сидели вдвоем на кресле-качалке в веранде. Хелен, смеясь, целовала Сайласа в шею, а он гладил ее смуглый плоский живот под белой блузкой и беспомощно завидовал — ее пустоте, ее свободе. 

— Мы с тобой несколько месяцев не сможем видеться.

— Почему? – расстроилась Хелен. 

— У моего шурина везде шпионы, и теперь он поставил их следить за мной. Я не хочу привести их к тебе, Кросс опасен. Нам надо затаиться на несколько месяцев, за это время он убедится, что у меня никого нет, и мы сможем встречаться снова.

Сайлас не хотел наслаивать ложь — но если б он желал только правды, то не стал бы искать короны и остался на ферме с Хелен. Да вот только одной правды ему оказалось недостаточно. 

— Ну да. И потом, твоей жене скоро срок... Доктора уже знают, кто у вас будет?

— Близнецы, — сказал Сайлас. — Мальчик и девочка.

Расстроенная Хелен ушла в дом за вином. Сайлас, пригревшийся на солнце, прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл — увидел, что на животе у него сидит, раскрыв крылья, бабочка-монарх. Будто почувствовав его взгляд, она лениво снялась и улетела. 

Сайласу стало не по себе. А если на самом деле Господь пожелал отметить не его – а его плод? Он ведь не раз спрашивал себя — с чего Богу благоволить ему, простому солдату? А если его выбрали просто как... как сосуд? А истинное благословение принадлежит сыну?  
«Не дождешься», — про себя сказал Сайлас.

Как-то утром, посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Сайлас заметил, что расплылся. Он неверяще уставился на свое отражение: щеки раздались, глаза горели, губы налились почти неприлично-красным.

«Баба». 

Он плюнул в раковину и на несколько дней отбыл в Порт — пожить в военном лагере, послушать канонаду, ощутить себя человеком. Мужчиной. 

— Мой супруг, — сказала как-то Роза, которая обычно с истинно королевской дипломатичностью избегала разговоров о сыне. — Пятый месяц пошел. Подумай о своем состоянии, Сайлас. Посиди дома. Сейчас тебе противопоказано волноваться.

А как ты не волнуешься, едва не спросил он, когда внутри тебя неумолимо и болезненно растет что-то чужое?

Розе, в отличие от мужа, беременность шла. Она не расплылась, а округлилась, а ей это могло пойти только на пользу. В движениях ее появилась какая-то плавная царственность, и слуги повиновались ей быстрее и охотнее, чем раньше, а офицеры провожали глазами. 

Сайлас отговорился:

— Прежде всего я — лидер Гильбоа, и только потом отец.

— Ты что же, хочешь погубить собственного сына? — Сайласу в ее тоне послышалось злорадство. Она не могла простить Богу, что тот признал ее негодной. Сайлас махнул рукой и уехал в Шайло — лично смотреть за тем, как разгребают город от обломков войны. А там взял лопату и разбирал вместе со всеми завалы к вящему удовольствию прессы, пока не сомлел. 

Он очнулся в маленьком, наскоро построенном лазарете. Рядом сидел весьма озабоченный преподобный.

— Я это потерял? — понадеялся Сайлас.

— Нет. Но потеряешь, если будешь продолжать вести себя так безответственно. Не разбазаривайте дар Божий, полковник Бенджамин.

— Его Величество король Бенджамин, — закряхтел Сайлас. — То, что ты говорил мне, — что Господь видит меня монархом — скажи это пастве. Ему, может быть, и не нужна церемония, а мне нужна, и лучше поскорее. Если Господь хочет, чтоб мой... сын унаследовал царство — оно сперва должно у меня быть. 

 

После случившегося врач настоял на УЗИ. Делали его в уединенном кабинете, со всеми возможными ухищрениями. Сайлас увидел свой круглый живот, на который в последнее время избегал смотреть, и теперь уже не мог не признать очевидного. Доктор водил датчиком по его животу, и на экран рядом высветилась картинка. В чем-то темном (как вода в том озере, где водились рыбы) плавало нечто, похожее то ли на лягушку, то ли на инопланетянина. 

— Это ваш сын, — весело сказал доктор. Сайлас разглядывал это нечто, и на ум приходили фильмы ужасов, просмотренные в эпоху американской экспансии. В конце концов его внимание привлек крошечный пенис младенца. Хотя не такой уж крошечный, если иметь в виду масштаб.

— Ну, хоть оснащен он неплохо, — заметил Сайлас. Доктор улыбнулся — и снова ударился в подробности того, как бьется сердце у «плода», какое питание он получает. Опять надавал рекомендаций. Но мгновенное умиление, которое Сайлас испытал при виде крошечного «прибора», тут же прошло, и советы вызвали только чувство протеста.

 

Он ходил в храм замаливать собственную злость, понимая, что не годится отворачиваться от дара Господнего: а ну Он возьмет и отвернется от тебя? Но чаще всего Сайлас просто сидел на скамье, тупо глядел на плавающие свечи и пытался уразуметь — почему. 

«Разве не Еве Ты сказал, что будет рожать в муках? Так почему же я, кому Ты доверил армию, доверил мир, должен заниматься Евиным делом?»

Господь молчал, как назло.

 

Во время коронации Сайлас чувствовал себя как невеста, выходящая замуж по залету. Ему казалось, что все приглашенные — созванные сюда на деньги шурина и им же подкупленные, чтобы никому в голову не пришло оспаривать корону, — только и смотрят, что на его выросший живот. Портной как следует его замаскировал, за что получил приглашение ко двору, но Сайласу эта мысль не давала покоя.

Портного посоветовала Томасина. 

— Если ты хоть словом обмолвишься, — пригрозил Сайлас, когда понял: она давно все знает.

— Я помню, что случилось с больницей, сэр, — сказала она чинно. Но на живот Сайласа она смотрела с умилением, которое совсем с ней не вязалось. — Со всем уважением, сэр. Я очень рада, что у вас появится наследник. Ребенок — это чудо…

— Скажешь это еще раз, и я тебя уволю. 

Конечно, даже если все откроется, он наверняка сможет обернуть это себе на пользу. Но если люди узнают, что их бравый полковник на сносях... Беременный мужчина (даже думать такое противно) — это не король, это экспериментальный материал, который будут выдирать друг у друга слетевшиеся врачи и ученые. 

Сайлас заставил себя сосредоточиться на церемонии. Через несколько минут его чела коснется корона — а с нею на голове легче будет заставить замолчать и врачей, и журналистов, если даже что-то обнаружится... И взгляды приковывает живот Розы, а не его собственный — жена, в отличие от него, наследника не прячет. 

Преподобный ждал его на возвышении, с уже заготовленной короной. Он прочтет благословение, а пока худой, как палка, советник Хэнсон произносил церемониальный текст. Оранжевые флаги, гвардия в новенькой форме. Сайлас сделал глубокий вдох. Это лучший день в его жизни, и он не даст какому-то червяку внутри все загубить.

«Червяк», очевидно, его услышал и обозлился. Когда Сайлас ступил на ковровую дорожку, ведущую на возвышение, его ощутимо пнули в живот. И еще раз.  
Он еле сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух. 

И на колени вставать было трудно: замаскированный и убранный живот мешал.

«Так это плата, Господи? Если я хочу от Тебя короны — родить Тебе ребенка?»

Но тут победно загудели трубы, зашелестела толпа, и Сайлас послушно опустился на колени. 

Как скажешь, Господи. 

Как скажешь. 

 

Он стал чаще думать о сыне. Его ребенок вырастет примерным принцем. Сильным, здоровым, умным, как и полагается королевскому наследнику. Должен же он компенсировать хоть как-то все проблемы, что доставил отцу. Потому что если окажется, что все это — зря, если сын вырастет слабаком, дурнем, неспособным....

Да нет. Сам Бог не допустит такого. 

Другой мысли, той, что пришла ему в голову в саду у Хелен, Сайлас больше не допускал. 

Пока ребенок никаких хороших качеств не проявлял. Любил зарядить Сайласу пяткой в печенку в самый ответственный момент. Ночью брыкался и танцевал вместо того, чтобы спать. После бессонных ночей, проведенных в попытках улечься поудобнее, Сайлас зверел. 

У него стали страшно отекать ноги: по утрам он с мучением натягивал на себя военные сапоги, в которых привык ходить — на два размера больше, — и про себя искренне материл «плод», когда часа через два уже еле стоял. Ему казалось, он слышит, как булькают внутри «околоплодные воды», и было страшно — как бы не расплескаться... Сайлас, который раньше мог шутя перемахнуть через изгородь и вскочить на коня без стремян, стал неповоротливым. Вдобавок ему постоянно хотелось в туалет; он уже не знал, какой предлог найти, чтобы сбежать из зала совета через двадцать минут после начала совещания. Советники и новоиспеченные министры начинали поглядывать странно, и впервые с тех пор, как Сайлас попал в армию, он понятия не имел, что делать. Он не мог даже выместить зло на ребенке — теперь, если он застегивался потуже или из упрямства носил сапоги вместо купленных Томасиной удобных туфель, больно было ему.

Этому-то пащенку что сделается. 

По неисповедимой иронии Господь послал ему корону — и то, из-за чего он рисковал эту корону потерять. Слишком рано — сейчас нельзя пропадать с экранов, нельзя уехать в затяжное паломничество или запереться в своем кабинете. Нужно быть у всех на глазах, чтобы люди видели — король заботится о них рук не покладая.

На восьмом месяце он стал уезжать в Шайло при первой же возможности. Якобы — помогать восстанавливать город для будущих наследников. На деле время он проводил по большей части сидя в специально для него заведенном строительном вагончике и задрав отекшие ноги вверх, а страной управлял по телефону. В эти дни он окончательно решил, что столица будет в Шайло, — город стал для него утешением, прибежищем, которым не могла сейчас быть ферма Хелен.

Он вернулся в бывший дворец Абаддона, когда Розе уже подходил срок. А значит — и Сайласу тоже. Теперь он думал об этом со смирением, потому что больше ничего ему не оставалось. 

Розу увозили в больницу с помпой, со свитой из медсестер и слуг, под вспышками фотоаппаратов. Сайлас сидел у себя в комнате, совершенно без сил. Он знал: о Розе позаботятся; в женском мире все предродовые хлопоты расписаны едва не поминутно. Когда у нее начались схватки, из больницы позвонили. Сайлас спал плохо, ребенок ночью оживал и начинал толкаться что есть силы. Он не спал, когда прибежала Томасина — непривычно встрепанная.

— У миссис Бенджамин началось, — сказала она. — Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр?

Он чувствовал себя огромным, неповоротливым, уродливым. Но ребенок не торопился наружу. Сайлас велел Томасине держать его в курсе и откинулся на подушки, полагая, что не заснет.

Заснул; и проснулся в мокрых насквозь штанах. Спросонья решил, что опять напрудил в постель, и если отец узнает — а он узнает, — выпорет так, что мало не покажется. Потом пришел в себя: кажется, сам он почти отец. Сайлас тяжело сполз с мокрой кровати — и согнулся от дикого спазма, пронзившего живот. 

Господи...

Он помнил, что схватки — ложные: ребенка ему выталкивать неоткуда. Но боль была до ужаса реальной, пронизывающей, так что Сайлас никак не мог разогнуться. Он с трудом добрался до звонка. Томасина, кажется, дежурила за дверью — появилась сразу же.

— Думаю, — сказал Сайлас, — мне пора ехать. 

— Да, сэр. Сейчас я приготовлю машину и позвоню в больницу. 

— Спасибо. — Он был глупо благодарен ей за профессиональный тон — когда она видела его полусогнутого, в испарине, с прилипшими к заду штанами. 

Теперь ему дико хотелось по большой нужде, но он боялся — как бы в унитаз не вытолкнуть ребенка. Вот уж судьба для дара Божьего...

Засмеялся — и опять его прошило острой стыдной болью с головы до ног. Даже когда валялся в госпитале под Чалсеей — не было так...

Когда Томасина вернулась — осторожно завернуть его в широкое пальто, по узким пустым коридорам вывести из дворца и посадить в машину — Сайлас скрипел зубами и едва сдерживался, чтоб не закричать. Слава Богу, в машине уже сидела медсестра — она сделала ему укол, и Сайласу чуть полегчало. 

— Томасина, — выговорил он с трудом, — пресса.

— Не думайте об этом, сэр. — Ее профессиональный тон сейчас успокаивал едва ли не лучше, чем лекарство. Но тут она прибавила:

— Вам сейчас совсем не об этом следует переживать.

Сайласа опять скрутило — на сей раз боль была глуше, притупленная лекарством, и скоро совсем прошла, как и уверяла медсестра. Машина мчалась по пустой улице, и Сайлас положил ладонь на живот.

«Ну, тихо-тихо. Скоро приедем, тогда и вылезешь».

Но когда они добрались до больницы, и Сайласа поместили в палату на закрытом этаже, ад продолжился. Вокруг него суетились без особого результата. Хирург — заранее проверенный и признанный надежным — ругался с лечащим врачом насчет того, стоит или нет тормозить схватки, и нужно ли прямо сейчас назначать операцию. Сайлас сперва слушал, о чем они говорят, но потом боль заглушила все, и армейской выдержки хватило только на то, чтобы сдерживать стоны. Он забыл о том, что Роза рожает рядом, забыл обо всем, он даже не боялся операции — ему просто хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Когда наконец медсестра вернулась в палату и сказала, что будет «готовить его к процедуре», он готов был с облегчением заплакать.

 

Самой процедуры Сайлас не запомнил, и в этом было благословение. Когда он проснулся, то лежал не шевелясь, думая, когда это он умудрился схлопотать свежую пулю в живот. Болело еще не адски, но он представлял себе, что будет, когда прекратит действовать жиденькое обезболивающее.

А потом он услышал, как в коридоре плачет ребенок, и все вернулось.

Медсестра зашла к нему в палату, улыбаясь в первый раз с тех пор, как ее наняли.

— Процедура прошла успешно. У вас сын, три двести. Ее Величество также разрешилась благополучно. Она сейчас с дочкой. Хотите посмотреть на своего?

«Своим», очевидно, было то, что издавало этот дикий заунывный звук в коридоре, что-то между кошачьим мяуканьем и сиреной. Сайлас хотел было послать медсестру к Розе вместе с ребенком: она женщина, пусть и успокаивает. Но теперь, когда все осталось позади, ему стало любопытно.

— Хочу, — сказал он.

Младенец обладал луженой глоткой: когда его внесли, Сайлас едва не заткнул уши. Но совершенно неожиданно малыш замолчал, когда Сайлас взял его на руки. Покряхтел немного недоуменно — и стих. Сам он был маленький и сморщенный, а глаза — чистые и спокойные.

— Ну, — сказал Сайлас, неумело поддерживая ему голову. — Ты посмотри.

Младенец смотрел — не моргая, лежа на руках у Сайласа, будто тут ему было самое место.

— Вот и не плачет... — похвастался Сайлас медсестре.

— Ну а с чего ему плакать, — невозмутимо сказала та. 

Сайлас сел на кровати, неловко прижимая к себе дитя. Шов на животе болел, но эту боль уже можно было игнорировать.

Удивительно — ребенок выдержал все его тайные издевательства, когда беднягу пережимали ремнем, заливали виски, пугали канонадой — и ничего. Сильный. Бенджаминова порода. Кровь, с Кроссовой не перемешанная. Выжил и, кажется, не в обиде. Вот, лежит себе и не кричит. Доверяет. Сайлас думал прежде, что младенцы только и делают, что спят, но этот ухватил его палец в кулачок и бодрствовал, устремив взгляд на отца. 

И сейчас — когда наконец-то Сайлас отторгнул это странное, чужое, унизительное, когда можно было забыть об этих девяти месяцах, отдать ребенка Розе и уехать — на фронт, к Хелен, куда угодно, праздновать освобождение от «дара Божьего» — Сайлас впервые почувствовал с ним родство. Кроха-то не виноват: наверняка не просил у Бога оказаться вот так в животе у отца. Как и Сайлас не просил, но что уж. Теперь он испытывал гордость: выносил. Выполнил то, что Бог требовал от него. 

— Джонатан, — попробовал Сайлас. — Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова.

Но имя казалось слишком тяжелым для такой крохи. 

— Джек. 

Тот закряхтел тихонько, будто соглашаясь с именем. Медсестра вышла; Сайлас сидел в какой-то прострации, баюкая сына. Разглядывал миниатюрные пальчики, влажные волоски на голой макушке и поражался беззащитности ребенка. Вот эту мелочь он так ненавидел, с ней пытался бороться, как со врагом? Хуже собственного папаши, честное слово.

Он поймал себя на том, что напевает колыбельную — старую, мамину, половину слов уже не вспомнить. Джек казался вполне довольным — и отцом, и песенкой. А потом вдруг тихо захныкал и потянулся к отцовской груди. Сайлас засмеялся, растроганный этим жестом.

— Нет, сынок, титек твоему отцу Господь не дал... и слава Ему. 

Младенец, будто поняв, захныкал сильнее. 

— Пойдем, — Сайлас не без сожаления поднялся, — поищем маму.

Встать было трудно: разболелся живот, вдобавок слабость от обезболивающего была такой, что несколько раз он едва не упал. Медсестра пыталась заставить его лечь обратно, но тщетно: Сайласу слишком не терпелось встать с постели, вернуться к прежней жизни. Он торопливо оделся, чтобы не щеголять голым задом в прорези больничной рубахи. Снова забрал Джека у сестры и пошел по коридору — с ребенком на руках. Теперь мальчишку хотя бы не надо прятать.  
Сайлас шатался на каждом шагу, но шагал упрямо. Палата Розы была этажом ниже. Королева возлежала на белоснежной кровати посреди палаты, всей уставленной корзинами с цветами. У груди она держала девочку — маленький невесомый комок в розовом кружевном одеяльце. Сайласу хватило одного взгляда на малышку, чтобы влюбиться — уже потому, что родилась она, как ей следовало, за закрытыми дверями, в женском непроницаемом таинстве. Не мучала отца. Они обе с Розой выглядели абсолютно безмятежно и аккуратно, как на глянцевой фотографии. Сайлас понимал, что завтра такую фотографию опубликуют все без исключения женские журналы Гильбоа. 

Роза улыбнулась, увидев их с Джеком в дверях, но безмятежность сошла на нет. На Джека она бросила недоуменный, враждебный взгляд. Тут же справилась с собой, заворковала, но Сайласу этого взгляда хватило. Роза никогда не полюбит беднягу по-настоящему. Он ведь ей, по сути, чужой — непонятно откуда взявшийся ребенок, которого всю оставшуюся жизнь ей предстоит называть сыном. 

Роза отдала Мишель сидевшей у кровати Томасине и протянула руки:

— Дай мне посмотреть на нашего прекрасного мальчика.

Это вышло так фальшиво, что Сайлас инстинктивно покрепче прижал к себе Джека. Сам он с Розой справится, а Джек ведь совсем кроха...

Он начал уже перебирать варианты — может, получится и в другом месте найти мальчишке молока — и только тут осознал, каким на самом деле было намерение Бога.

Он не стремился унизить Сайласа. Не стремился и возвысить. Он давал ему четкий выбор — какой был, наверное, у каждого из отмеченных им царей. 

Сайлас понял отчетливо, что если сейчас он не выпустит Джека из рук, этот ребенок, доставшийся ему с таким трудом — полностью его, сын, которого не придется ни с кем делить, в прямом смысле слова его плоть и кровь, — со временем завладеет всей его жизнью, станет важнее Гильбоа, важнее короны. Важнее Бога. И Господь послал ему сына, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли он силен. Можно ли Сайласу доверить судьбу королевства — или же он сломается раньше, выбрав обычную человеческую привязанность?

Бог уже давал этот выбор одному из своих излюбленных царей; и тот отвел сына к жертвеннику и сделал этот выбор — единственный верный. Но только теперь Сайлас начинал понимать, чего ему это стоило. 

Нет; Его Величество Сайлас Бенджамин предупрежден, и ошибки не совершит. Он четко покажет Господу — кто для него важен. 

Сайлас положил сына на колени Розе — еще одна картинка для женского журнала. Джек скуксился, закашлялся и заплакал. У Сайласа сжалось сердце, но он заставил себя не обращать внимания. Он поцеловал дочку в пушок на крошечной голове и сказал Розе:

— Я пойду поищу советника Хэнсона. Надо подготовить коммюнике для прессы. Томасина, будь добра, позови преподобного. 

Джек все не унимался; но Сайлас прикрыл дверь палаты и велел себе не оглядываться. Превозмогая боль, он пошел уверенным шагом короля по коридору, мимо салютующих ему охранников — на свободу.


End file.
